How Could You!
by LoudMelody
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi have been going out for 2 and 1 half years, problem free.Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. That is until NOW!Kikyo Lovers stay the hell away.....no read the story!This is a Kagome and Sesshomaru story
1. Huh Weird

How Could You?

Age:

Kagome Higurashi, 17

Kikyo Miko, 17

InuYasha Takahashi (l luv that last name) 17

Sesshomaru Takahashi, 18

Sango Taijaya 17 ½

Miroku Houshi 17

Souta and Kokaku 11

Kouga Wolf 17 1/2

Ayame Sugoi 17, Rin Rani 16, Kagura Kaze 19, Kanna Kaze 16

Let me give the 822 in this story, InuYasha and Kagome have been together for 2 ½ years. Sango

and Miroku are just recently a couple (cuz I felt like they should be any1 got a problem!) Kikyo,

Kagome's best friend (besides Sango), has liked InuYasha for the past 3 years. (But no one knows

that, yet……….)Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older brother in this story and he's just recently gone

away to collage (UCLA). Inu and all the crew are all seniors in their high school at Fushigi Kaze

High School. (I luv this name it means Mystery Wind)This story takes place in California.

At the end of each October, the town has a week long fair with exceptional rides, great food,and all that good stuff. On with the story...

"Hey Kikyo," asked Kagome.'' I was wondering if you wanted to go the fair with me." "Sorry,

Kago-choo!''Kikyo sneezed. "I can't. I'm sick with a horrible cold." Feeling bad for her, Kagome

apologized." No that's all right. Feel better soon. I'll come by your house later with some chicken

soup. That'll warm you up.'' "Okay, bye Kikyo.'' Since Kikyo couldn't go, Kagome decided to

call up her boyfriend InuYasha and see if he wanted to go with her. But he couldn't go because his

grandma was sick. "Gee, the cold seems to be contagious today. 'thought Kagome. I guess I'll call

the rest of the girls to see if they want to go.


	2. Trouble In Paradise!

How Could You Chapter 2, Trouble In the Paradise!

Feeling quite bored with herself,

Kagome soon called Sango, Rin, and Ayame to see if they wanted to go with her. Kagome was in her room brushing her hair when suddenly a voice came to her.

Kagome herself in Regular Font and **_Kagome's mind in Bold Italic._**

"_**Kagome don't you think it's a little strange that both InuYasha AND Kikyo have something to do?"**_

"No, no. They just both had things to do, that's all."

"_**Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.Dont be stupid. Something's going on.**_

"Okay, first off WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? You don't know InuYasha like I do. He's really sweet and caring, romantic, funny and everything I've ever wanted in a man. He's everything I've ever dreamed of. He would never cheat on me. And Kikyo is one of my best friends. She knows how I feel about him too and would never betray me. Secondly, who the hell are you!

**_Kagome, I'm your inner voice, your intuition. I let you know when something's not right. Trust me on this one._**

Okay, fine but I will prove to you that you are finally wrong in this case.

_**What ever. I'm leaving for now!**_

"KAGOME!YOUNG LADY CAN YOU HEAR ME!YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!yelled Arimi Higurashi (aka Kagome's Mom).

"OKAY, MOM! TELL THEM I'M COMING!" Kagome hollered back.

Kagome put the finishing touches on her clothes and make-up. (She's wearing a pink button down American Eagle shirt and Old Navy lite jeans. Her make up consists of white eye shadow with little bits of sparkles in them, mascara, and cherry lipstick to bring out her rosy pink lips.)

When Kagome came down the stairs, all her friends hollered. "Whoo, sexy lady. Your boyfriend is gonna drop when he sees you." exclaimed Sango.

"SANGO!SHUT UP! And besides InuYasha's not going. His grandmother is sick with a cold and my sweetie is taking care of her!"said Kagome.

"Kagome, that's real sweet of him. Well, enough of waiting around here.Let's go to thatfucking fair! Everybody let's get in Sango's ugly green Kia Optima! said Ayame.

"HEY!"

And soon, on the way to the October fair, the car was filled with laughter, tears, and loud pop-rock music.

Unfortunately for the girls, they were completely unaware of what will happen there.

Only more reviews will a new chapter be…………………. Just Joking!I'll update as soon as I can!

Hugs and Kisses,

Courtney


End file.
